Cold
by DeniSplash
Summary: Kenny estaba muriéndose de frío. Damien fue a buscarlo. Leve Kenny x Damien. (Traducción) (One shot original de thatswhyyyoudont)


**El One Shot no me pertenece, sino a "thatswhyyyoudont". Los personajes tampoco, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

Kenny se acurrucó aún más debajo de la manta y se abrazó a sí mismo en busca de calor. Este tenía que ser el invierno más frío de South Park que jamás había tenido. Apenas había dormido en días. Incluso estaba considerando la posibilidad de robar una manta o abrigo de una tienda o algo así. Mierda, no debía pensar en sí mismo, debería pensar en su familia, incluyendo a una niña de seis años.

Odiaba ser pobre. Nunca le había gustado, por supuesto, pero eran momentos como este donde lo odiaba más que nada. Sus padres estaban bebiendo más que nunca, sus amigos estaban pasando de él, su hermano mayor seguía mirando cada vez más la idea de correr y escapar, apenas había suficiente para comer y estaba haciendo un frío cojonudo.

Apretó la capucha de su parka y se obligó a permanecer inmóvil, y después de un tiempo, a pesar del frío que sentía y que empezaba a tener temblores, dejo de sentir. Era bastante agradable al principio, pero luego su estado medio dormido cayó en la cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Temía esa sensación, incluso la reconoció. Se estaba muriendo. Inmediatamente, su alma entró en pánico y luchó.

 **"** Hey, deja de luchar, que soy yo. **"**

Kenny se movió un poco hacia atrás por la reconocida voz. **"** ¿Damien? **"**

 **"** Sí. Relájate, estás bien. **"**

Se aferró al brazo de Damien y se incorporó lentamente, sin apartar su cuerpo de él. **"** ¿Estoy muerto? **"**

"No como yo diría muerto. Literalmente estabas muriendo de frío, así que pensé en acelerar las cosas un poco. No voy a estar esperando en el frío durante una hora. Vamos. **"** Él agarró el hombro de Kenny y desaparecieron en llamas.

* * *

El pelinegro lo dejó en libertad una vez que aparecieron en la habitación de éste y comenzaron a desatarse los zapatos. Kenny se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y lo miró por un momento, tratando de averiguar por qué aún sentía que algo estaba mal. **"** Damien **"**.

 **"** ¿Mm? **"**

 **"** Yo… Yo todavía tengo frío. **"**

Damien se volvió hacia él y se mordió el labio. **"** Oh **"**.

 **"** ¿Qué? **"**

 **"** Bueno, saqué el alma de tu cuerpo forzosamente. Se supone que tengo que esperar a que te mueras y que tu alma venga a su propia voluntad, y como no salió correctamente, aún tienes algunas funciones corporales **"**.

Kenny lo miró sin comprender, lo intentó de nuevo.

 **"** Cuando mueres, te liberas de todo dolor y sentimiento. **"**

 **"** Gracias **"** Dijo sarcásticamente, frotándose los brazos temblorosos.

 **"** Bueno, estabas congelándote. Nunca quise este trabajo **"** Murmuró sombríamente. **"** Además, yo puedo cuidar de ti. **"** Y, diciendo esto, produjo un fuego que ardió en el centro de la habitación, a unos pocos centímetros del suelo. **"** Sólo siéntate al lado de eso. **"**

Kenny se arrastró a las llamas con entusiasmo, casi mareado de alivio.

Damien se arrastró de la cama y se dejó caer al lado de Kenny y cogió sus manos frotando los dedos congelados entre los suyos. **"** Mi padre me dijo antes que te puedes quedar aquí por un tiempo, si quieres, hasta que no haya tanto frío. **"**

 **"** ¿En serio? Aw, genial, mi hermana podrá tener una manta extra y habrá más comida para ellos **"** Dijo alegremente, sin asomo de sarcasmo o de resentimiento.

Damien no respondió. A veces Kenny era tan... Tan bueno, que lo aturdía. ¿De verdad sin él es mejor?

 **"** Sí. Mi padre dice que eres bienvenido. Demonios, incluso Saddam te adora. Quédate aquí. **"**

Si así lo quería, Kenny se quedaría aquí todo el tiempo. Y de lo que él sabía, es que no había nada para Kenny allí. Sus amigos eran estúpidos, sus padres eran económicamente pobres y siempre hacia frío y hambre. Nunca parecía infeliz, sin embargo. Damien nunca entendió eso.

Chasqueó los dedos de repente y el fuego desapareció. **"** Ven, **"** Tiró Kenny en pie. **"** Vamos a tener que compartir la cama, a menos que quieras congelarte de nuevo. **"**

Kenny no discutió. Se quedó tan quieto como pudo junto a Damien en el esfuerzo para dejar de temblar.

 **"** ¿Cómo van las cosas? **"**

 **"** ¿Con qué? **"**

 **"** No me vengas con eso. Sabes qué. **"**

Kenny se alejó un poco. **"** Está bien. Mi papá estaba bastante mal esta noche, pero sucedió bastante rápido, y, al menos sucedió cuando Karen estaba en la cama. **"**

Damien no dijo nada, y Kenny no le dijo nada más.

Guardaron silencio por un tiempo, y cuando Kenny dijo el nombre de Damien y este no respondió. Esperó un poco más. Luego se acercó más a Damien y lentamente posó su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelinegro, entablando el calor de su cuerpo normal.

Damien también esperó; cuando Kenny se durmió, puso sus brazos alrededor de él.


End file.
